Nothing in this world
by Nightstar Grayson
Summary: The titans have disabanded, but what happens when they meet up again? Will old feelings come back? Rich/Kor, Rae/Gar, Cy/Bee. Read adn Review. Rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I'm gonna try to write a brand new story.  
: D  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Okay, so before you read I wanna get some things straight.  
Robin is 18  
Starfire is 17  
Beast Boy is 17  
Raven is 18  
And Cyborg is 18

--

"Starfire, you know I have no control over what's happening to the Titans." Robin said sadly as he looked down at the angel kneeling down with tear stains all over her face. Sadly, it was time that the titans had to go their spate ways. It came to them as a sudden shock actually.

_Flashback_

_The telephone began to ring from 6 in the morning to about 7. Who wakes up that early? Probably not even half of the city._

'_Gosh, whoever calls this early better have a good reason.' Robin thought to himself as he sat up in his bed and reached over to his bedside where the phone was._

"_Robin from the Teen Titans." Was the answer the stranger got on the other line._

"_Yes, Robin, just the boy I need to talk to. You see-" the stranger was rudely cut off by Robin and his bad temper._

"_Look, whoever you are, can't this wait?" Robin sounded so annoyed that he was even taken back by himself. "It's about 7:15 in the morning and the other titans need their sleep, including me for training tomorrow." As he finished the stranger continued on his words._

"_Robin, this is the mayor. And this news is vital. The town's people have agreed that the city has been quiet for months and nothing but tiny robberies are happening. Nothing the police can't do. And to save some money, the towns people including me, think that it won't be necessary for there to be any titans anymore." Robin couldn't tell if the mayor was sad or eager. _

_Without even answering, Robin hung up the phone and immediately shot up from bed and ran to the showers. 'This isn't going to be easy telling the titans' Robin though._

_End of flashback_

And it was hard telling all of the titans. The first thing you heard was Starfire. She immediately shook her head ferociously and backed up to a wall screaming. The next thing you'd notice is Raven, everything 

glass immediately began to blow up and the computer systems went haywire. Beast Boy was just staring into mid air murmuring to himself while clutching his sides and closing his eyes. Cyborg was probably the most calm out of all of them. He just stood there and shook his head left to right.

Robin now stood in front of Starfire, his star, the one he had to let go now. Robin didn't know about the other titans but after they split up he was going back with batman in Gotham and turn into Nightwing. Of course, seeing his loved one cry isn't easy either.

"Shh, Star. It's okay, we'll all keep in touch" Robin pulled out his communicator and pressed the button on the very top. Suddenly all of the titan's communicators started beeping. Starfire just gave him a sly smiled and got up to hug him.

"And Starfire, if you don't want to go back to Tamaran, we could always bunk together as... as..." Raven had a hard time trying to get the word out from her mouth.

"Roomies?" Beast Boy cut in as he nudged Raven on the elbow. Beast Boy didn't get the exact reply he wanted to get. Raven shot him a very ugly death glare. Beast Boy only shrunk down and backed away slowly.

"Well?" Raven asked with one eyebrow raised and her hands crossed across her chest. Her back were already packed and next to her feet.

"Thank you friend Raven, and I'd gladly like to accept your generous offer" Starfire replied while bending down to get her elephant bag Standing next to Raven she looked back at Cyborg which caused the others to look back as well.

Cyborg had been quiet the whole time. And before they knew it, they saw tears come streaming down his face. He gently brushed them and looked up at his family.

"Guy's I'm sorry, it's just that I built this whole tower. I saw us as a team and family grow with each other. I saw love blossom before my eyes." He paused and looked between Robin and Starfire. Starfire looked down and blushed while Robin nodded. "And I guess, I just can't believe it. Group hug yall'!" Cyborg yelled as he gathered all of the now 'ex-titans' and hugged them for the very last time.

"Alright guys, my ride would be here any minute now, remember keep in touch" Robin commented as he brushed his uniform straight. Everyone nodded, and watched sadly as he walked out the door with his suitcase. While walking to the limo in front of him, he looked down at the shimmering water that revolved around the tower. Without hesitation he threw the communicator into the water.

"Sorry guys, but we'll meet when the time comes." And with that, he got into a long black stretch limo and drove off.

--

That's the first chapter. Yayyyy. Read and Reviewww :D  
Sorry for any mistakes X


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, next chapter, enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything! :D

--

Once Robin entered the black long stretched limo, he was officially Dick Grayson. He left Robin behind as his past and never to be mentioned again. Of course, he was going to be Nightwing too. Taking Night duties on the watch tower of Gotham wasn't going to be the same as have a team but it would have to budge. Taking one last look at the Tower, he ducked down and entered the limo.

"Hello Bruce" Dick said as he set his luggage between his feet. Looking up he saw Bruce, his so called 'father'. He has changed a lot since the last time he saw him.

"Master Bruce, where to now?" Alfred, the butler of the Wayne Manor asked as he got himself suited inside the driver seat of the limo.

"Just drive back to the Manor, I have a few things I want Dick to see before he begins his towering tonight." Alfred nodded and started up the engine and drove off.

Inside the tower all the rest of the titans could hear the car drive off. And that didn't make the situation better knowing that Robin, the team's leader, was the first one to leave. And their goodbye wasn't even that great.

Starfire walked over to the counter as she took out some pots and pans to analyze them for the last time. She was truly going to miss this place. "So Robin is truly gone?" she commented so quietly that it sounded like she was talking to herself.

Raven walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah Star, I guess this is it…" She trailed off. Starfire slowly looked down and placed the pots under the sink. Walking over to Cyborg and Beast Boy she looked at them directly in the eyes.

"We will keep the 'in touch', yes?" She already knew what the answer was going to be, but she just didn't want any other answer but a yes.

"Of course lil' lady." Cyborg answered right back. Nothing in his eyes was telling her he was lying. Starfire just nodded and looked over to Beast Boy. He only gave her a short nod and looked over to Raven. Beast Boy was taking the news better than he had expected himself. Yeah he was sad, but he wasn't as immature as he was years ago.

"Yeah Star, Me and Cy would defiantly come and visit you and Rae." Beast Boy flirted as he winked at Raven.

"For the LAST TIME, my name is RAVEN, R-A-V-E-N." Her eyes turned beastly red as Beast Boy shrunk down to a small kitty with his eyes big.

Raven was interrupted by a hand on her wrist. She turned around and was immediately met by bright green orbs with wet tears in them.

"Let us go friend Raven, it is time for our departure." Starfire bent down and was about to pick up their bags when she was met with a black aura that surrounded the bags. She stopped and looked up.

Raven suddenly dropped everything and ran over to Beast Boy and hugged him. Beast Boy's eyes were as huge as saucers. Raven held him close to her and squeezed him one last time as she let go, she looked at her own hands.

"Yeah Rae…ven I'll miss you too." Beast Boy stuttered out. He was met with a sudden nudge on the elbow from Cyborg. Both boys grinned madly.

"Uhm, bye Cyborg. Keep in touch, Star and I would most likely be in Gotham or Jump." She smiled and went over to give Cyborg a gentle hug.

Cyborg hugged back and looked down at her, "Well I would most likely be going over to the Titans East. And grass stain over here well… I don't know." He then gently shrugged and looked over at Starfire. She had a confused and frustrated look on her face.

"Anything wrong Star?" Beast Boy asked as he tilted his head to the left.

"Yes, do you know why Robin isn't answering his communicator?" She pushed the call button again but got nothing in response. "I've been trying to make contact with him for a while." Her brow furrowed together as aggravated as she was, she continued pressing the button.

"Maybe he's just busy or it's off. Don't worry; he'll buzz back in later." Cyborg gave her a reassuring smile while he received a nice nod back.

"Well, I guess we're off." Raven stated plainly and picked up the bags with her powers.

"Alright young ladies, we'll see you soon" Once they're out the door, there's no more Raven and Starfire. It's Rachel and Kori or as Kori would soon be known, as Twilight.

_At the Wayne Manor_

"Alfred, could you please take Dick's things to his room, I need to take him to the bat cave."

Alfred bent down and held two bags in his hands "Yes master Bruce."

"Come Dick, I want to show you 'Nightwing'." Dick nodded and followed Bruce to the bat cave. The bat cave wasn't huge, but it wasn't small. As he browsed he could see the bat car and a lot of technology around him.

There were two outfits surrounded by glass in front of him. One was bat man's, as an extra one. And the other was also black but had a blue Nightwing in the middle. "So I'm thinking that this is my outfit." Dick said pointing to the glass on the right.

"You thought right, now your duties as Nightwing are to stay at the watch tower from 10 P.M. to around 4:30 A.M., and remember to take this seriously Dick. There are no screw up's or turn backs." Dick nodded and walked closer to the glass with his uniform to get a closer look. "And do you still have your old communicator?" Bruce asked questionably

"No, I threw it away." He responded, a hint of sadden tone in his voice.

"And why did you do that?" Bruce eyed him with curiosity and walked up next to him to put a hand on his shoulder.

"I – I… couldn't…For personal reasons …Bru-…Dad." Dick replied as he pressed the button right in front of the glass. It opened and a scent of brand new clothing surrounded him. He grabbed the Nightwing costume and held it in his hands

"Right, well here's a new one." Dick nodded and exited the bat cave before Bruce could say anything more.

As he walked his way to his room, he passed by the kitchen to see Alfred baking some food. "Master Dick, your bags are located in your room and ready for you to be unpacked." He didn't even need to turn around to know he was there. Maybe it was some grow up thing.

"Alright, thanks Alfred." Dick ran up stairs to his room and slammed the door. Looking down into his hands, he saw his new outfit and communicator. Suddenly his new communicator began to ring non-stop.

'_Damn how do you stop this thing?'_ he asked himself. He pressed an unexpected button and Batgirl's face, or Babs face came on the screen.

"Hello Dick, today's your duty to be on the watch tower. I'll come visit you and help you out." She giggled and didn't even wait for him to say anything then hung the line up. Dick just shook his head and smiled. He missed Babs; maybe things would be different soon. Little did he know, the tables were going to turn on him soon.

--

Haha, thanks for reading!  
Read and Review!  
Nightstar Grayson


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, this is the third chapter! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Teen Titans.  
--

Two years is a long time to live through. But, it also depends on the person living those two years. For Dick, the first year was hard, and complicated. The second year was much better. He and Babs had been getting along pretty well throughout those two years. They dated, they kissed, they flirted, but it just wasn't feeling the hole that Starfire left in his heart. Of course he loved Babs, but not like he loved Starfire. She was his light, and his world. Even though their break up wasn't a pretty one, they still stayed friends, she insisted close friends. He was fine with that.

Sighing, Nightwing winced and looked down at the big, quiet city. Tonight was a quiet night. He was alone, and thinking what he was bout' to do after he got home when something suddenly caught the corner of his eyes. A robbery.

Nightwing took out his grappling hook and swung down to where the band was located. "Freeze, it's for the best." The robber just glanced back and began to run. Shaking his head, he chased after the robber, when a bolt of green shot right past him. He glanced up to see a small black figure flying towards him. Within minutes, the figure had the robber tied up and ready for the cops. "Starfire" Nightwing whispered to himself. Apparently he whispered it a bit louder than he had wanted to.

Turning around with her eyes still glowing fierce green, "Robin?" she trembled, no one has called him that since a longtime ago. Was it really him? It couldn't be. All this time, finally?

"Actually it's Nightwing, Star." Gosh no one has called her in a long time. He stepped out of the shadows, just like when she got sucked into the portal into the future. She grinned. He looked exactly the way she had pictured him. His ebony hair was down to his shoulders, and he was more muscular and taller than before.

"And, it's Twilight. Starfire just wasn't as lively without her Robin, who never contacted her." Her voice was saddened. Her outfit was different then the past. It was now a short dark purple V-neck top that showed her belly button with her belly ring. Her bottoms were tight dark purple shorts with compartments to put some weapons. She had her fiery red hair in a high ponytail, her eyes as emerald as ever and her beautiful smile still there forever. From afar, she could hear the police sirens coming towards their way.

"Well, seems like the police are here. I think I better go." Twilight stated and took the robber by the arm and led him to the police car. All he saw after that was a nod she was giving towards the police man, she looked like she was about to fly off. He had to catch her before she left.

"Wait!" Nightwing yelled facing towards the sky. She was already off her feet, but she could still hear him.

She sighed and kept her head looking straight. "What is it Nightwing?" Her tone didn't seem very friendly, but defiantly not mean.

"Uhm, it was nice seeing you." He stuttered out, still looking at her figure.

"Cut to the chase Nightwing."

"Uh, I just wanted to know, do you want to have a get together sometime?" He seemed desperate. She couldn't let him down this time.

"Alright" She started to float down and landed in front of him. She looked up to his face, still staring at those mask. She's never really seen what his eyes looked like. Curiosity suddenly took the better of her as she traced her hand up his cheek and touched the rim of his mask. She was taken back by her movements when his faced winced at her cold hands on his warm cheek. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"How does Friday sound?" He said looking into her emerald eyes.

"Oh, no can do, uh, I have to work." She said fiddling with her fingers.

He smiled slightly "Saturday?" He pressed.

"Yeah, I think I'm free then."

"Great, meet me in front of the Wayne building at noon." He smiled his genuine smile and handed her a small piece of paper. "There's my number, call me."

She gladly took the number and nodded. "Well, I better go before Rachel makes a fit."

He laughed and shook his head, "Same old Raven. Give her my gratitude." She never answered him back, but instead flew off into the dark night sky.

He then remembered when she touched his cheek, as he gently raised his hands and touched the spot she rubbed. He was interrupted by his communicator going off.

He flipped the cap up and answered it. "Yes Bruce?"

"Silly, it isn't Bruce, it's me Babs." She answered perkily with a smile on her face. Boy she seemed happy today.

"Oh hey, any particular reason your calling? I need to get back to the watch tower." He was sort of getting annoyed of her.

"Are you free Saturday? I want to take you to this new park the city built. It's breath taking!" Babs plastered another smile on her face as she had her pleading eyes on.

Nightwing shook his head and laughed, "Sorry Babs, not this week. I just met Twilight and I'm meeting her Saturday, but thanks for the idea on where to take her."

He could see her face beginning to turn a bit red from anger. "Who is Twilight?" He could hear her feet tap on the marble floor of her house.

"The old Starfire." At the mention of her name Nightwing had butterflies in his stomach but immediately sunk when he remember what he did to her.

"Oh, so that's her. Well, I hope you two have fun." She disconnected the line without saying goodbye.

'_Babs, what am I going to do with her. Well, she'll get used t it. I mean we're just friends. Well she might want to be something more again, but I'm not going down that path again.'_

Nightwing started making his way to the watch tower to finish his watch of the city. Everything else was calm that night. Or was it just because he wasn't really paying attention. Hmm…

_At Rachel&Kori's apartment_

"Hey Kori, how was your fly around the city?" Rachel seemed to be in a good mood today. Something was up. Rachel noticed her hands clutching a small piece of paper, and her eyes made its way up to her face. Kori seemed out of state and yet pleased.

"Kori, uh, everything okay?" Rachel said still sitting on the couch she was one. She snapped her fingers in loudly and Kori just looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah everything was fine, Rach." Rach, that was the nick name Kori called her when something amazingly great happened. Rachel grinned and put her book down then stood in front of her.

"Okay Kor, who's the guy?" She just raised an eyebrow and the frowned.

"It was Rob- uh, I mean Nightwing." With the mention of Nightwing's name Rachel placed both her arms around Kori waiting for her to burst into tears. But minutes pasted, and nothing. She let go and looked Kori in her eyes.

"Still hurts huh? That bastard knows where to hit people's nerves."

"Yeah, but we're getting together Saturday. I don't want to jump to conclusions or be hasty, so that's when I'm going to squeeze some questions out of him." Rachel just laughed and nodded her head.

"And that piece of paper in your hand. What's that?" Rachel bent to the right of Kori trying to peek at the paper but was only met by her hand moving. Both girls started horsing around in the living room and eventually fell to the ground laughing.

"Well, are you going to tell me or what?" Rachel asked as she began to sit up from the rough carpet floor.

"Yeah I guess, it's just Nightwing's number. Which I still have to store in my phone. Have you seen it anywhere?" Kori asked as she too sat up from the carpet floor.

"Yeah, I placed it on the small lamp table near the TV." Nodding Kori got up to her feet and walked over to grab her phone. While putting in the numbers she began asking Rachel questions.

"So Rachel, what about you, you seem to be in a good mood today, seeing that you're not mad that I was ten minutes late to get home."

"Well…" Rachel trailed off. She looked up and saw Kori still looking down at her phone but she had one eyebrow raised.

Sighing she continued on with her story. "Gar called today and asked me if I wanted to-" That was all that she had to say when suddenly Kori placed down her phone and began jumping around and screaming.

"Uh, Kori. I wasn't even done yet." She peered around the room.

"I know what you were bout' to say. You were bout' to say that he asked you if you wanted to go out sometime." Rachel stared at her in amazement.

"Well am I the mind reader or are you?" Kori cracked up and went back to her phone.

"Whatever Rachel, you know your also screaming inside." Rachel smiled. Of course she was screaming inside. She was screaming so loud inside that if she opened her mouth unintentionally a loud high pitched scream might come out.

Seeing Rachel smile made her smile. Their home phone began to ring and Rachel picked it up. Of course it was Gar. Kori got the point that she wanted some privacy. Nodding she headed to her room. Their apartment wasn't big but defiantly wasn't small. It was a three bedroom and three bathroom places, with one kitchen and one living room. The three rooms didn't include the laundry room.

Things might be actually going her way. Laying down her purse she laid on the bed spread out. She began to think back today. Slowly questions began to fill her head. '_Why did you just leave me?' 'Why didn't you contact me after we went out own ways'. _All this thinking made her tired. She slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

_With Gar_

"So, your saying that all this time, Cy has been staying with you?" Rachel asked over the phone.

"Yeah, we've had some good times."

"Well, I can't wait for you to meet Cy, when you come over Rae"

"Raven."

"Right."

--

Bleh, I'm kind of tired. Sorry it's kind of short. Read and Review. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late review. I've been pretty busy with things going on. So, read and review thanks.  
--

Kori started dialing the number on the piece of paper in her hand like mad. Things were sort of falling into place. Not as she expected but it was a start. It wasn't that the thought or even sight of Nightwing made her forgive him like her old self, she didn't forgive him yet. It was going to take way more than that. She could hear the phone beginning to ring in her ear. And a grumpy voice answered on the other side of the phone.

"Hello?"

"Uh, Nightwing?" She replied, not sure what to expect next.

"Oh hey Sta- ah, I mean Twilight." Sounding much happier than before

"Nightwing, call be Kori. I like it better."

"Okay and call me Richard."

"But I thought everyone else calls you Dick."

"Well" He began to shrug "I like Richard better"

"So uh- Saturday, pick me up?" She offered.

"Yeah just text me where you live."

"Alright, and I need to talk to you about some… things." She hung up immediately before Dick could say anything else.

Sighing she began to text Richard her address. '_Whoa, gotta tell Rae, before she forces it out of me.'_ Kori began to run downstairs and what she saw was Gar pushing Rachel up the counter in a heated make out session.

Kori screamed and began to close her eyes. "What the hell Kor, you don't see us barging into your room without knocking!" A very angry Gar said as he let go of Rachel's waist.

"Okay two things Gar." Kori replied smiling. "This is the LIVING room, where people live here. And two, there is no door to the living room. You guys have your own rooms. Go THERE!" She did make a point.

"So why did you come down in the first place?" Rachel questioned her friend while jumping off the counter and taking a sip of her tea from the table outside of the kitchen.

"Well, I just called Richard and we're gonna sort some things out. You know like how we've lost contact and all. I don't know, I hope everything doesn't go all awkward." She began to think negatively. Panic spread across her face and through her body. She could literally feel her hands began to tremble. Seeing that Rachel snapped her friend out of it.

"Kor, first off, who's Richard?" She pressed on watching Kori slowly slide down the wall and placed her hand on the pocket where her phone was in.

"Richard is Nightwing, you know." She looked up and her grinning.

"Ah, you mean Dick." Gar cut in and crossed his arms standing next to Kori.

Kori shook her head "No, Richard, that's his name."

"Hmm, he lets you call him Richard? He didn't even let Babs call him that!" Gar said while laughing to himself.

"Who is this 'Babs' you speak of?" She had begun to use her old English when she got mad. And right now, she did not like the names of another girl and Richard together.

"Well, Babs is Bat Girl, you know Robin's first girlfriend?" Rachel joined the conversation.

"Oh, I see. I guess I'm not the only one." Kori looked down and took out her phone.

"Well, it's not like he could get back with her. I mean compare the looks he gives us when he talks about you and when he talks about Babs is totally different. I mean like he drools and has this weird cocky smile when he talks about you! And with Babs he just sometime grins then changes the subject." Gar reassured her, not wanting her to do anything hasty that she would later on regret.

"Well, I guess. But I'll get the whole background Saturday. But Rachel, sleep early because we have work tomorrow. And Gar, sorry man, no sleeping over at girl's apartment. Rules." She gave her best soft smile as she could see the disappointment in his eyes but yet she knew he was laughing on the inside.

"Just like that time you came home drunk with a hobo carrying you?" Rachel asked as she patted her friend on the back while laughing at the memory.

"No! That was different!" Kori replied while turning bright red.

"Right, very different Star" Gar said. They all occasionally still call each other their old fighting names. It spiced life up.

--

Saturday came faster than Friday could ever come, and Kori was as nervous as ever. It wasn't a date really; it was just like a small reunion, just the two of them. She had a few questions to ask him and she wanted nothing but the hard truth. She also wanted to know more about this Babs girl.

But mostly just some catching up to do. Her yellow tank top and dark blue skinny jeans matched perfectly that day with her make up. She looked goddess material.

'_Boy I look good today, better hurry up before Rachel wakes up and starts to get all 'morning cranky' on everyone. Then surely no one's gonna get out of the house.' _

Hearing a loud motorcycle outside the apartment she figured he was here. '_Wow, he still rides his motorcycle?'_ She thought to herself. Smiling on the way down to the stairs she grabbed her cell phone and stuffed it in her back pocket and her black iPod classic in her other back pocket and rushed off.

She opened the door and saw him standing there.  
--

Sorry, that's all guys!  
:


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans in any way. Upside down, inside out. None.  
Well, enjoy this next chapter. :D

--  
There stand in front of the door was a god. No, more than a god, he was THE Richard Grayson. She was one lucky chick. She stood there for a good five minutes just looking him up and down. He was starting to get a bit worried seeing the look on her face, like she was in a daze, or something.

"Uh, Kori you okay?" Richard asked her while waving a hand in front of her eyes. She immediately snapped back to reality and smiled. Boy, he loved her smile. It made him melt inside out every time she did.

"Oh right, sorry. I'm fine, you just look…" '_Hot beyond belief that I could just throw you on the bed and just-'"_I mean, you look handsome." She didn't want to think anything dirty of him just yet. Naughty naughty Kori. He wore some washed up jeans and a red polo top. And just all that made her want to faint. '_Alright, Chillax Kori. Don't be too… self absorbed and just chill.'_ She loved giving herself some good advice, always made her feel more confident.

"Thanks, you look…" He paused and leaned close to her ears. Her heart started picking up rate and she could feel heat reaching from her cheeks to her ears. God she felt like a young teen again. "absolutely stunning." He continued in her ear. When he pulled back he knew that she wasn't expecting anything like that from him.

With a genuine Richard Grayson smile, he brought her to his own personal motorcycle. Wow, she hasn't ridden a motorcycle in years. But, it couldn't hurt to try, right? She followed his lead and swept her feet over to the side of the bike. "So, where are we going?" Kori asked as she secured his hands around his waist.

"You'll see, and trust me you'll love it." Putting on his helmet, he kicked start the engine and they were off.

_**--**_

"Hey Rae…ey..ey..ven." Beast Boy said popping his head into the apartment. Raven was silently sleeping on the couch with a book on her stomach. She looks actually…peaceful.

Gar slowly made his way to the beauty and sat next to her. Seeing some covers on the floor, he picked them up and placed it over her slim body. Smiling to himself he looked at her features. '_She hasn't changed a bit'_ he thought to himself. It was true; her features were exactly the same. She didn't age a bit. No wrinkles, no nothing. But she was still beauty in his eyes. He then morphed himself into a small kitten and cuddled next to her taking a nap.

--

She didn't really recognize the place she was in but, it had a sense of peace and beauty. Once the motorcycle stopped she was greeted by a hand next to her. Turning her head she took of the helmet and happily took it.

"So, where is this if I might ask?" Kori asked while walking down 'lover's lane' as they call it.

"This, my dear is 'lover's lane' in the new central park" Richard took her hands in his own and rubbed her thumbs against her knuckles.

"So, what have you been doing all this time?" She asked while swinging both their hands back and forth.

"Well…" He started, "I have been working as vice president at Wayne Enterprises. What bout' you?" He sounded mighty confident.

"I've been working as a part- time model, and part-time here and there jobs. But, I mean have you been seeing anyone since…" She looked around and saw the yellowish sky and pink/ yellow flowers. She loved it here, and he always knew what she loved. She didn't even notice that she didn't finish her question.

"Well besides you, my friend Babs." Then it clicked to her Babs…Batgirl.

"Ah, anything serious like that?" Who can blame her? She was a curious girl.

"Naw, just about 7 months, and then I broke up with her. We both did agree that we were better off friends." He thought it was cute how she was a bit jealous.

"Oh." She murmured. '_At least it was nothing serious'_ She then noticed that he had stopped in front of her and now he had bother of her hands in his. She slowly looked up to his eyes.

"But right now, I am much interested in this other girl. She's beautiful, smart, and down to earth." He did something that was totally unexpected to her. He gently lifted her chin with one of his fingers and pressed his soft lips against hers.

A surge of shock went through her body through her lips traveling all the way to her arms. She traced her hands up to his hair and the other around his neck. The shock traveled down to her heart and down to her waist, where she felt Richard's hands tightened on. What seemed like hours of kissing turned out to be just minutes.

As he pulled back, he stared into her big emerald orbs while she stared right back into his Blue eyes. Both of them smiling hand, standing in the middle of 'lover's lane' kissing.

--

Well that's the end of chapter 5. Read and Review please! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! I'm back. Now, instead of Teen Titans, I'm going to start writing about InuYasha and Twilight. So, here's chapter 6! Enjoy!

--

Dropping Kori off seemed like a BUST! Richard didn't want to let her go, he wished that he could just drive back to the mansion and bring her home with him. But, that would probably just creek her out beyond belief. While driving the car up the curb of Kory and Rachel's apartment, he saw a light in the house. While wondering why Rachel would be up so late in the middle of the night, he didn't know that Kory was wondering the same thing. They both shook it off and go out of the car.

Walking to the front door Richard took both of Kory's hands, which made her look at him. "I had a great night tonight, and it really was great seeing you again." He smiled a gentle smile at her.

She gladly returned and opened her mouth "Yes, thank you Richard, for such a great night." She rose up to her tip toes and pecked him on the lips. Before she could pull back, Richard turned her peck into a passionate kiss. _'Old habits die hard, old feelings die hard too.'_ Kory thought. It's not that she was complaining, it's just that she was scared. But hey, that's what the future is all about. Not knowing what would happen.

Their nice kiss was interrupted by a large crash and a piercing scream. Kory's eyes shot wide open and Richard swerved his head towards the door. "Uh, Kory hun, I think I should walk into the apartment with you just in case."

'Hun' that word made her spine shivers, in a good way of course. "Uh, right." She took out her keys and fumbled with the lock. Entering the living room, she felt someone pull her waist and then next thing she saw was Richard standing in front of her holding onto her left hand tightly. A few steps forward, Richard stopped and let her go. She poked her head out and saw Rachel standing next to the door way of their kitchen and Gar on the floor looking up at her with a huge hand mark on his face.

"Uh, Gar why do you have this big BIG-"Dick was cut off by Gar's hand.

"Dick now's not the time. But, I got this" Gar pointed to the big red slap mark on his right cheek, "when Rachel decided to just wake up and scream in my ear!" Then his hand traveled to his ear "and then got up and slapped me!" He finished with his hand pointing back to his cheek. Three things. HE. LOOKED. PISSED.

Kory let her hand slide off of Richard's mouth and drop to her side. She looked up and saw Rachel have some herbal tea in her hand heading upstairs. She was going to go give her some 'girl talk', even if she didn't like them.

"Well Richard, why don't you give Gar a ride home and I'll text you later tonight." She gave him a smile but he only returned a confused look. Her facial expression changed to a 'Get-out-or-else-I'll-make-you' look. Kory took Gar's hand and led him toward Richard.

After hearing Richard's car leave she immediately shot up from the couch and ran to Rachel's room. Standing there for about 5 minutes debating on weather or not to enter. _'What would be the consequences? What if she hurts me…Rachel? Naw. Okay this is for Rachel!' _She slowly reached for the door knob and entered the room, where she saw Rachel sitting on her bed.

"Rae?" Kory asked slowly making her way to her friend. She didn't look up but just sat there.

"Rae, look at me."

"…"

"Fine, if you're going to be stubborn headed then at least hear me out!" She stood directly in front of her. "I know you and Gar have something going on, and I know you don't want to lose him. I don't know what happened earlier today but I suggest you call him, apologize, and you two talk it out. I had to learn the hard way Rae, but please I don't want you to get hurt." She was practically begging, but still got nothing out of her.

Walking out of Rachel's room, Kory could hear Rachel pick up the phone and ramble like crazy. She was proud, she actually accomplished something today. Her phone suddenly vibrated from her pocket. It was Richard.

She smiled, shook her head and texted him back. They texted all night before she fell into an exhausted sleep.

--

Okay, this chapter is done. Mostly focused on Rae/BB.

The next chapter will explain more, so tune in next time!


End file.
